An Alicorn Baby Sitting Adventure
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Twilight decides to have another dinner party for Starlight, along with Princess Candance, Shinning Armor, Sunburst and baby Flurry Heart, along with Starlight's friend Sunburst, but things took an unexpected turn when Flurry hearts caused herself, Starlight, and Sunburst to be at Canterlot High got stuck there, can they find their way back home before the dinner party tonight?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dinner Party Take Two

A few weeks after the incident with Trixie:

It's a beautiful day and everyone in Ponyville is as happy as can be, doing their everyday routine, and doing something new.

In the castle hallway:

Starlight Glimmer is walking around the castle, but now she is able to remember all the rooms and where they are. Starlight opens the doors to the dining room to see Twilight and Spike setting plates, utensils, tea cups, tea pot and napkins on the table. Starlight remembers that Twilight is always making sure that everything is perfect and always want to make sure it goes good without a hitch.

"Morning Twilight. Morning Spike," Starlight says with a smile.

Twilight and Spike hears Starlight and is happy to see her.

Twilight happily says, "Morning Starlight, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay," Starlight answers happily.

Spike get hold of some of the tea cups and says, "I see you got used to finding your way around the castle now."

"I'm glad too, it was getting annoying getting lost all the time," Starlight replies with glee.

Starlight can see that Twilight and Spike are continuing setting the table and wonder is something special is happening today.

Starlight asks, "What are you doing?"

"Spike and I are getting another dinner party set up for us and Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart and Sunburst are coming too," Twilight answers as she sets the plates on the table.

"Really!" Starlight says surprisingly happy.

The reason why is because Sunburst is coming to visit. She hasn't see him in some time now

"Yep," Spike responses.

Starlight is glad to see her old friend Sunburst and really like to spend some time with him.

Starlight then starts to get a little worried and asks, "Is the dinner party is going to make up for last time?"

"Yes, in a way, but this time you can get another new friend since Trixie is still on her tour," Twilight answers feeling a bit nervous since that little incident with Trixie and Starlight upcoming friendship

"I know, I miss her thought. I wish I can see her again soon," Starlight answers feeling a little sad for missing Trixie since she left to travel around Equestria.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she is doing fine… and hope this dinner will go on without any problems," Spike says reassuring Starlight.

Starlight starts to feeling a lot better and is glad that she is going to have a new friend of her choice coming too, but the question is, who is she going to take.

Just then Twilight, Starlight, and Spike hear laughing and giggling and from the sound of it, it sounds like a baby.

"Is that…" Spike is about to asks until…

A baby alicorn crashes into Twilight, causing to fall on her back and screams, "Woah!"

After the fall, Twilight can see that the one who crash into her is her nice baby Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart is giggling and hugging Twilight on the neck. Twilight then use her hoof to grab hold of the baby and give her a kiss on the cheek

Twilight happily says, "Hi Flurry."

Flurry simply laughs and use her hoofs to grab a hold on Twilight's face. Spike and Starlight simply smile at Flurry good relationship with her aunt and can tell she is very happy to see her.

Then a familiar stallions voice says, "I guess Flurry couldn't wait to see you,"

The girls and Spike turn to see Sunburst coming through the doors.

Starlight is so happy to see Sunburst that she comes up to him with a smile on her face and says, "Hi Sunburst."

"Hi Starlight, how are you doing?" Sunburst replies with glee.

"I'm fine, how's watching Flurry?" Starlight answers with a smile on her face.

Sunburst simply laughs and happily says, "I'll tell you one thing, watching her is always interesting and kind of heard when she flies around a lot."

Twilight, Spike, and Starlight, along with baby Flurry heart laughs a little and can tell it's true, with Flurry heart being a baby alicorn she can be quite a handful.

Then Twilight says, "I can imagine."

Just as things are going well, Cadance and Shining Armor also enter the dining room and can see that Flurry hearts already made things interesting.

"Hi Twilight," Cadence says.

"Hey Twily," Shining Armor replies.

Twilight shows a smile on her face and says, "Hi Shining Armor. Hi Cadance."

Twilight comes over to them and gives them a hug.

After the hug, Twilight happily says, "I'm glad we can come over to dinner tonight and some ponies get to spend some time together."

"I know me and Flurry and Starlight and Sunburst," Cadance replies happily.

Sunburst and Starlight having a good time seeing each other again and are glad to see each other since the Crystal Empire.

Sunburst then notice something odd about the table and says, "Princess Twilight."

Twilight turns to Sunburst and says, "Yes Sunburst."

Sunburst then use his hoof to point to the table and asks, "I know that Princess Celestia Cadance, Shining, Starlight, Spike, the baby, you, and me are going to be there for dinner tonight, but who is that 9th one for?"

"That something Starlight is going to make," Spike answers.

"What do you mean?" Starlight asks looking very confused.

"What Spike means is that… well… Twilight wants me to make a new friends and bring him or her to the dinner party tonight," Starlight answers feeling a bit worried about bringing a new friend to the party.

Sunburst understands what Starlight means and thinks it's a good idea for Starlight to have a new friend join them.

Sunburst happily says, "Make sense. It's good to have a new friend."

"Yes and I'll make sure not to have any problems with it, not like last time," Starlight says showing a smile, but yet feeling unsure.

"I remember from your letter, it was pretty interesting that your friend Trixie was able to have the courage to do that trick," Sunburst replies.

Starlight then smile and says, "I know and I helped her with the magic since she never knew how he did it."

Everyone is glad that they get to have some fun and are able to have some quality time for a while. While they are not looking, Flurry heart is happy that she is in a new place that she decides to go fly around the castle and go have some fun.

Starlight then notice that there is one pony missing from the group.

Starlight then asks, "Where's Princess Celestia?"

"She busy with her royal duties at Canterlot and won't be here until the afternoon," Shining Armor answers.

"Oh so I guess we won't see her until later then," Twilight replies feeling a bit sad that she won't get to see her until later.

"I guess so," Spike adds.

Even though they do need to wait for the princess, but are glad they get to have some time with friends and family.

Sunburst then notice something is not right and can see that someone else is missing from the group as well.

Sunburst worriedly asks, "Where is the baby?"

Twilight and the others look around to notice that Flurry heart is missing and are starting to get worried,

Starlight then worriedly says, "I thought she was with Twilight."

Twilight looks around the dining room to find Flurry heart.

Then she turns to Starlight and says, "She was here."

"She must have wonder off somewhere," Starlight says panicking.

Just then, everyone in the dining room starts to hear Flurry Heart laughing and can tell that she is somewhere in the castle.

Sunburst then notice that the doors to the dining room are open and can tell that Flurry Heart's laughter is coming from the hallways in the castle.

Sunburst screams. "This way!"

With that the ponies run to the hallways hoping to find the baby before she gets into trouble.

Spike is left at the dining room and somehow not too surprised since he know that baby can be very curious and always like to see many different things from all around them.

Spike facepalms his hand on his head, groans and says, "Not again."

Then Spike joins the others to get the baby back and now everyone is worried that her excitement might cause another magic surge just like what happened from her crystalling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Catch that Flying Baby

Everyone are now in the hallways looking for the baby alicorn, but so far no luck. They know they need for find her before she leaves the castle and go to a different part of Equestria or something.

Twilight screams, "Flurry!"

"Where are you?!" Cadence screams worried about her daughter.

Just then, everyone hear Flurry laughing and sounds like she is having fun.

Starlight looks to hear that the sound of laughter is coming from the throne room.

"She's in the throne room!" Starlight screams informing the others.

When Twilight use her magic to open the doors, they can see that Flurry is having fun with the ornaments gems from the tree chandelier on the ceiling of the room.

Shining Armor sighs with relief and says, "There she is."

But the moment didn't last long. Flurry then flies through the doors and out of the room and might go to a different room.

Starlight sadly says, "And there she goes."

With that, everyone starts to chase Flurry all over the place, and everytime they try to grab her she teleports herself to a different location.

Flurry is happily flying through the hallways with Twilight right behind her. Twilight tries to catch her but for some reason she is flying faster that she is.

Just then Starlight teleports herself right in front of her and says, "Gottcha!"

And with that, Flurry teleports herself behind Starlight, but Twilight ends up crashing into her. Flurry heart sees this and starts to giggle for a bit before she flies away.

Starlight sees Flurry flying away and bluntly says, "Or not."

In the hallways where some of the rooms are:

Spike and Shining Armor can see Flurry traveling to different rooms, they try to catch her but keep missing every time. It's hard to catch because she has wings and magic, so she can teleport herself and fly away when she wants to.

After the crazy chase:

Twilight, Spike, Cadance, Shining Armor meet each other in the dining room and they are very tired.

Twilight falls flat on her stomach and tiredly says, "This is getting ridiculous."

"I know, Flurry is very hard to catch," Spike agrees feeling so tired that he falls on his back.

"I know Flurry can be a handful, but I'm sure that when she gets older she'll have better control of her magic," Cadance says calmly.

"Yeah. The sooner the better I think," Spike says with frustration.

Everyone simply stares at Spike and they can tell that Flurry can be a bit out of control.

Shining Armor notice that not everyone has come back to the dining room.

Shining turns to his sister and asks, "Hey guys, where Starlight and Sunburst?"

Everyone else looks to see that Starlight and Sunburst are not here and wonder where they could have gone.

"They might still be searching for Flurry," Cadance suggests.

"I think so," Spike says agreeing with Cadance's suggestion.

Twilight then gets up from the floor and heads towards the doors.

Twilight turns around to face the others and says, "I'll go find them."

Then Spike gets up and says, "I'll come too."

With that, Twilight and Spike leaves the dining room to find Starlight, Sunburst and the baby, while Shining Armor and Princess Cadance stay here in case they come back.

In one of the hallways:

Starlight Glimmer is still looking for the baby and finding her is almost close to impossible, especially she is having so much fun playing.

"Flurry where are you?" Starlight says worriedly.

Starlight then hear Flurry Heart laughing and it sounds like it's coming right towards her. Starlight then decides this is her chance to catch her before she gets away.

Starlight hides behind one of the curtains waiting to catch Flurry Heart and put the end of her nonsense. Just then, Starlight sees Flurry coming. At that moment, Starlight jumps from her hiding place and catches Flurry Heart, but that didn't stop the baby alicorn, Flurry is flying so fast that she ends up carrying Starlight through the hallways.

Starlight starts to get scared that nothing they do has stopped the baby alicorn from having a fun spree.

Starlight screams with fear, "Flurry stop!"

Starlight isn't sure what do with Flurry and since she is an alicorn it might be to hard to get her to calm down. As things can't get as bad, Starlight ends up seeing Sunburst in the hallways and in Flurry's way.

Starlight fearfully screams, "Sunburst look out!"

Sunburst hears Starlight screams and turns to see what is going on. When he did, Flurry flies right at him and caused him to grab a hold on Starlight and being carried by a baby.

Sunburst surprisingly says, "Starlight!"

Starlight laughs nervously and feeling a bit embarrassed.

Then Starlight sheepishly says, "Oh… hi… Sunburst."

Starlight and Sunburst can see that Flurry isn't going to stop until she tired herself out and at this case is going to take a while before she can rest.

"Where is she going?!" Sunburst asks raising his voice.

"I have no idea!" Starlight answers while screaming.

At that moment, Flurry ends up flying herself and her passengers to the library. Flurry is flying around the library and carrying Starlight and Sunburst with her.

Just then Flurry then starts to head start to the portal and is too busy having fun to stop.

Starlight screams in horrors, "Look out!"

But it's too late. Flurry ends up traveling through the portal and taking Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst with her.

After falling through the portal, Twilight and Spike comes inside the library unaware the event that has happened. Twilight and Spike think they hear something coming from the room, but can see that no one is in the room at all.

Twilight asks. "Did you hear something?"

"Hear what?" Spike says questionably.

Twilight looks at Spike with a concern look on her face and answers, "I thought I heard Flurry, Starlight, and Sunburst in this room."

"It's probably your imagination," Spike suggests.

Twilight simply nods her head agreeing with Spike, but she also believes that. Twilight then notice that the book that she use to contact Sunset Shimmer is on the device that helps activate the portal

Twilight worriedly orders, "Spike take the book off the portal!"

"Right, we don't want anyone falling through the portal, especially Flurry," Spike says as he takes the book from the portal.

And with that the portal has shut down, so that no one can enter into the other world.

As Twilight looks around the library, she asks, "Where did she now?"

"Let's try one of the other rooms," Spike suggests.

"Right," Twilight replies agreeing to the idea.

With that, Twilight and Spike leaves the room and the portal to continues looking for the baby princess. What they didn't realized is that they accidentally locked her, along with Starlight and Sunburst in another world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Waking at a Different World

After a while:

Starlight starts to regain consciousness, and she feels like she got hit with something really heard.

Starlight feels her head hurting and says, "Ow, my head."

Starlight really feels like she has a big headache.

Then she hears a voice which made her feel much better, "Starlight."

"Sunburst, do you have the baby?" Starlight asks with worried

"Yes. I have her," Sunburst answers while holding Flurry Heart.

Then Starlight calms herself down and says,"I'm glad she's alright,"

The Starlight notice that Sunburst doesn't look like a pony anymore.

Starlight scaredly asks, "Sunburst what… what happened to you?"

Sunburst looks at himself to see that he is not a pony anymore. He can see that he is wearing dark blue jeans, a white button up shirt with long sleeves, black slip on shoes, and he is still wearing his robe and glasses.

Sunburst sadly answers, "I'm not sure, but the same thing happened to Flurry."

Then Starlight and Sunburst can see that Flurry changed as well. She is simply wearing a purple feet covered pajamas.

"Flurry too!" Starlight scaredly screams.

"Yes and you," Sunburst says.

Starlight then looks at her hoof and realize she does not have hooves anymore. In face, Starlight realize she is not a pony either.

Starlight scaredly says, "What?"

Then starlight screams from the top of her lungs. After her scream she observed herself to see that she is wearing clothes. She is wearing a greenish blue blouse with her cutie mark for a pin, an indigo skirt decorated with 4 pointed stars with purple aqua green and magenta and her cutie mark is on the skirt and tank top under the blouse with matching fingerless gloves, aqua green sock. She is also wearing indigo blue tennis shoes too.

Starlight Glimmer is so scared and confused that she doesn't have her regular body anymore.

Sunburst knows that he is scared as much as she us, but know that she needs to calm down.

Sunburst calmly says, "Starlight, you need to calm down."

Starlight then takes a deep breath and calm down from her little scene of fear and anxiety.

Then Starlight scaredly asks, "What does the rest of me look like?"

"Like you… only not you… your muzzle is kind of small," Sunburst nervously answers.

Starlight eyes widen over Sunburst words and scaredly screams. "My muzzle?!"

Starlight then use her new fingers to touch her face and realize that she doesn't have her muzzle either. Starlight starting to get very scared and upset about this new body.

Then Sunburst put his new hand on Starlight's shoulder hoping to calm her down.

Then Sunburst says, "Starlight, I don't think now is the time to panic."

Starlight listen to what Sunburst said and agree that panicking will not solve the situation they're in now.

Sunburst and Starlight looks at their surrounding and realized they are not in Ponyville anymore.

Sunburst asks, "Where are we?"

Starlight then face the statue and remember that where they fly out of before losing consciousness.

Starlight answers, "I don't know but I'll be this statue must be the way back to Equestria."

"I think so too, since we went there through a mirror, so the base of the statue has to be the only way back," Sunburst replies agreeing with Starlight's suggestion.

With that, Starlight decides to see if the portal is able to take them home, but when she tried to get through, her hand isn't going through the portal… which can only mean one thing, the portal is closed.

"Except it's closed and no one knows we're here," Starlight sadly says.

Sunburst and Starlight realized that with the portal closed they are unable to return to Equestria. Flurry is starting to get sad that she is not with her parent. Flurry Heart's eyes starts to get watery and her lips starts to quiver and she is going to get ready to cry.

Sunburst and Starlight can see that Flurry Heart is not looking very happy, in fact, they know she is about ready to cry.

"Oh no," Starlight and Sunburst says at the same time with worried looks on their faces.

Then Flurry Heart starts to cry. Sunburst then rocks her hoping it will calm her down. It seems to work, but still sobbing a bit. Starlight can tell that she wants her parent and really sad that they are not with her.

"Don't cry. Baby, please don't cry," Sunburst says calmly and showing her no worries.

"He right, we'll find a way to get back home to your mommy and daddy, somehow," Starlight adds with a smile, but become sad at that last part.

Starlight then turns to Sunburst and asks, "But what should we do now. With the portal closed, we can;t get back to Equestria."

"Maybe we can search that castle. There has to be someone who may know a way to get us back home," Sunburst suggests.

"Works for me," Starlight says happily.

Then Starlight is walking on fours to the building that they believe is a castle. Sunburst is about to do the same thing, but then he notice something important and realized that this world is very different from their own.

"Starlight," Sunburst calls out.

Starlight then stops in her tracks after hearing her friend calling to her.

Starlight then turns around to face Sunburst and says, "Yes."

"I think we're supposed to be walking on our back legs," Sunburst replies.

"How do you know?" Starlight asks with curiosity.

"Because of that," Sunburst answers while pointing to some kids walking on two legs.

Starlight then realize that in this world, they need to walk on two legs and not on fours like she used to.

"Oh," Starlight plainly says.

Then with that Starlight and Sunburst starts to head towards the building, only now they are walking on two legs. They have a bit of a struggle, but manage to get to the staircase in front of the building. Then Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer walks up the starts and they have a hard time doing it at first.

Starlight says while struggling up the stairs, "Come on, Sunburst I don't want to be like this for longer than I have to."

"Don't worry Starlight, we're getting the hang of it," Sunburst says ressing that everything will be fine.

Starlight tries to stay calm, but being in a different world, in a different body is not going to be easy.

When Starlight and Sunburst come to the door. Starlight then tries to use her magic, but it didn't work and accidentally slam herself at the door.

After that little incident, Starlight starts to get confused about why her magic is not working. She then try to channel her magic again, but it didn't work.

Starlight gasp and says, "My magic... is not working."

"Seems like it. We don't have our horns anymore and Flurry doesn't have her wings either," Sunburst says pointing to his and her's forehead.

"What?!" Starlight screams with fear.

Sunburst comes to the door with Flurry in his arms and decides to go inside.

Sunburst opens the door and says, "We really need to find a mirror."

After opening the door, Starlight and Sunburst enter the building. As they are looking inside they can see all kind of stuff. They stop by a display with different photos and trophies.

"Wow look at all these trophies and photos," Starlight says with amazement.

"I know right," Sunburst replies agreeing with Starlight's statement.

As Starlight and Sunburst look at their reflection from the glass, they can see themselves from the reflection and see what they look like now.

Starlight looks shocked and asks, "What are we?"

"I don't know, but that dress looks… really nice on you," Sunburst says with blushes coming from his cheeks.

Starlight starts to blush with embarrassment by Sunburst complement.

Starlight shyly says, "Thank you."

Starlight then calms herself down and says, "And you still have your rob on."

Sunburst looks at himself and see that he still have the same rob he always wears.

Sunburst laughs and says, "I guess I do."

With that, Sunburst and Starlight starts to laugh a bit. Flurry heart starts to giggle and tries to grab Sunburst's glasses.

When they walk a little in the building they can tell that is not like a castle at all. In fact this place has small rooms with people inside studying, they also see a library, labs, and lockers. Starlight realize that this is not a castle at all.

Starlight turns to Sunburst and says, "Now that I look at the inside, this castle is more like a school,"

Sunburst looks at the building understand what Starlight is talking about.

"You're right. This looks kind of like the magic school I went to," Sunburst agrees.

"You mean Princess Celestia's school for Gifted Unicorns?" Starlight asks,

"That's right," Sunburst replies.

Just as they are going through their theory, the bell rings and students starts to head to their classes, carrying books, talking on phones, playing with sports balls, and other stuff they might have.

Sunburst and Starlight are having a hard time getting away from the crowd and have no chances of escaping the stampeding students. After a few minutes of the stampeding, all the students are in class and Sunburst, Starlight and Baby Flurry Heart are against the wall, and are little surprised that they all come out and into different rooms.

Sunburst says, "You're right, this is a school."

"Agree," Starlight says rubbing her head feeling a bit dizzy.

They know one thing, this is very different from Equestria and they need to find a way to get them back Equestria before the dinner party tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Operation Find Friends

In the dining room at Twilight's castle:

Shining Armor and Princess Cadence are still waiting for Twilight and Spike to come back, but right now they are very worried for their daughter. She is still a baby and yet she can fly and use magic. Like all baby unicorns, they can get strange magical surges from time to time, but Flurry' magic surge can get out of control.

Twilight and Spike returns to the room with sad looks on their faces.

Cadence asks, "Did you find them?"

"No," Twilight answers sadly.

"Not at all," Spike replies.

"And they didn't returned to the room either," Shining Armor adds.

Everyone in the room is starting to get worried about them disappearing like this. At the moment Spike seems to be thinking about something and thinks it will be a good idea to ask.

Spike turns to Shining Armor and says, "You know something has been bugging me."

"What's that?" Shining Armor says questionably.

"Back at the Crystalling the spell Sunburst gave you to cast on Flurry is supposed to keep her powers undercontrolled. So why is she causing magic surges?" Spike asks while scratching his head.

Shining Armor starts to get very nervous at first and have trouble finding the words to explains Flurry's magical outburst.

Finally Shining Armor answers, "Oh that. You see, the spell has to be repeated one in a while and with all that is going on, we forgot to have the spell casted before we left."

Twilight eyes widens and realize something very important. With Flurry on a magic surge, she can be anywhere and cause magical mayhem all over Ponyville.

Twilight panicky says, "This is bad. This is very very bad."

"I know. Not only Flurry Heart is gone, but Starlight and Sunburst seem to disappear!" Spike says freaking out and worried about the situation.

"And for all we know, Flurry is on another magic surge and she is getting powerful everyday," Shining Armor says with worries.

Cadence worriedly says, "We all over the castle and we couldn't find them."

"Where can they be?" Spike asks with worries.

"I don't know, but we need to find them before something bad happens," Shining Armor says.

"And before Princess Celestia find out what a mess we got ourselves into," Twilight adds.

"But we already searched the castle," Spike replies reminding them of the places they already searched.

At that moment, Twilight and the others start to think of where else can Flurry and the others could have gone. They searched all over the castle and they couldn't find them.

Twilight then has an idea about the situation and suggests, "Maybe Flurry flied out through a window somewhere or teleported herself out of the castle."

"And I'll bet Sunburst and Starlight might have gone after her," Shining Armor assumes.

"We can ask ponies around to see if they saw them,"

"And we can ask girls to help us too," Twilight adds.

"Sounds like a plan," Spike replies.

With that, Twilight, Spike, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence leaves the castle and search around Ponyville to find the baby, Starlight, and Sunburst. They are also going to find Twilight's friends and see if they can help them find their missing group of friends. Twilight is really hoping to find them before Princess Celestia gets here and to her it will be a repeat of the dinner party situation.

As they are running, they find themselves at the market place. Then Rainbow Dash and Applejack come over to the group with smiles on their faces.

"Howdy Twilight, what are you doing?" Applejack replied happily.

"And why Princess Cadence and you brother with you? Rainbow Dash asks curiously.

"And what are you guys looking for?" Pinkie Pie asks poking out of nowhere.

Everyone screams realizing that Pinkie appear out of nowhere.

Twilight is able to catcher her brother and decides to see what Pinkie is doing.

Twilight asks while calming herself, "Pinkie! Where did you come from?"

"Oh sorry. I walking by until I saw you guys running here in a big hurry," Pinkie explains fastly and showing a smile on her face.

Then Pinkie asks, "So, what's going on?"

"Flurry Heart is gone," Candace says worriedly.

"And so is Starlight and Sunburst," Spike adds sounding scared.

"Oh no!" Applejack replies scaredly.

"What happened?" Rainbow asks with concerns.

"Well we…" Twilight is about to explains what has happened, until Pinkie get's between them and says what has happened at the castle.

Then Pinkie cheerfully says, "You were getting things ready for a another dinner party after the last one with Trixie and wanted Starlight to bring a new friend, but Flurry Hearts starts flying and teleporting herself around the castle and you chased her like crazy. Then you all found out that Starlight, Sunburst, and Flurry Heart has disappeared. So now, you need to find them before Princess Celestia get's here, right."

Everyone looks at Pinkie with confusion even though they know she can act like that and have know idea on how she is able to do those things.

Twilight surprisingly asks, "How do you know all that?"

"Just a hunch," Pinkie answers then makes a big smile across her face.

Twilight looks confused by Pinkie's hunch as what she calls it, but then decides to let it slide for this important matter.

Twilight says, "Yes, but We have to find them before something bad happens."

"And I'm guessing also before Princess Celestia finds out," Pinkie asks.

"Right," Twilight says.

Twilight then turns to everyone else in the group and give everyone instruction to where they need to search in order to find her friends and her niece.

Twilight turns to Rainbow and informs, "Rainbow you go get Fluttershy and search the sky."

"On it," Rainbow says while saluting her agreeing to do this task.

Twilight then turns to Applejack and Pinkie Pie to give them her instructions. Twilight instructs, "Applejack and Pinkie, go find Rarity and help us find then around Ponyville while the rest of us start looking around town."

"You got it," Applejack says agreeing to this instruction.

"Okay," Pinkie replies happily.

With that, everyone leaves the market place to do what they can in order to find the missing group and hope they they can find them and soon.

Spike comes close to Twilight's ear and whispers, "I hope we find them soon,"

"Yeah. Before Princess Celestia gets here," Twilight says whispering back to Spike.

And with that they continue their search to find them and hope they haven't gotten themselves into trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Place Familiar Face

Back at Canterlot High:

Starlight and Sunburst are trying to figure out the ways of the world they now in, especially the new for they are in right now. Right now, they need to find away to get back to Equestria and the only why how is to find someone who knows how to open the portal to get home.

Just as they are walking by, they start to hear some whispering sounds from some of the students who lay eye on them. Sunburst and Starlight are curious of to why they are looking at them that way, but they think they know why because of two reasons: one they never been seen at Canterlot High before and two: they are with a baby and they are like these students age in this form. All Flury Heart is doing right now is smiling and looking at her surrounding. She is also sucking on her new fingers in her mouth.

One thing they do know that they need to find some help and fast.

Sunburst then has and idea and says to Starlight, "Well maybe this will be a good time for you to make new friends."

Starlight says."I guess you're right."

Then Starlight starts to get very nervous and looking around the hallways. Then Starlight says, "But, where do I start?"

Sunburst and Starlight looks around to see if they are anyone they can introduce themselves to.

They turn to see a girl with puffy pink hair.

Sunburst says,"How about her?"

Starlight turns to see the girl Sunburst point to. Starlight and Sunburst can see that she is getting stuff from her lockers. Starlight and Sunburst think it might be their chance to get some help.

"I guess," Starlight nervously says with a smile.

With that, Starlight starts to make her way to meet the girl and hopefully get some help, but then stops in her track. Starlight then realized that she is about to get help from a complete stranger and a creature that she never met before.

Sunburst starts to take notice and decides to see if Starlight is okay. When he get a good look at her, he can tell that Starlight is showing a nervous look on her face, in fact Starlight is very scared.

Sunburst worriedly asks, "What's wrong?"

"Meeting new ponies is one thing, but meeting a new creature is another," Starlight answers sounding a bit scared of meeting someone who is a completely different creature than a pony.

"I'm sure they'll be friendly once we get to know them," Sunburst says reassuring his childhood friend.

Starlight turns to see Sunburst giving her a smile It seems to help her boost her confidence. Then Starlight and Sunburst look to see that Flurry is now sleeping in Sunburst arms. Starlight knows that they way to get back home is up to her making new friends and ask for help.

Starlight shows a smile to Sunburst and happily says, "Right."

Starlight comes over to the girl feeling a bit confident now.

Starlight happily says, "Hello, my name is Starlight Glimmer and…"

The girl turns around to face her locker and to Starlight's surprise the girl she is meeting resembles a friend of her's back in Equestria.

Starlight surprisingly says, "Pinkie Pie?!"

Pinkie looks at Starlight with a surprised look on her face and with that she grabs Starlight from the shirt with a surprise glare.

"Are you psychic?!" The Human Pinkie asks.

Starlight get's a bit nervous since the girl that resembles Pinkie is staring at her with a shock look on her face.

Starlight nervously says, "Um no, of course not, unless that something you can do here."

"No, not usually," Pinkie answers as she lets go of Starlight's shirt.

Starlight takes a breather for a minute before she can talk to Pinkie again.

After calming herself down, Starlight says, "Well me, Sunburst, and baby Flurry Heart are here to get some help."

"Really now!" Pinkie says happily.

"Yes. You see, we were at Princess Twilight castle and then…" Sunburst tries to explain until...

Pinkie eyes widen when Sunburst mentions Twilight's name and surprisingly says, "Wait, you know Twilight?!"

"Yes, and this is Twilight's niece, Princess Flurry Heart," Sunburst answers as he is showing little Flurry Heart to Pinkie Pie.

"Really!" Pinkie says cheerfully and loudly along with sparkles coming from her eyes with excitement.

"Yes," Starlight answers happily.

Pinkie then see Flurry hear who is still being hold by Sunburst walking up from her short nap. When Flurry Heart sees Pinkie, she smiles at her and tries to reach Pinkie. Pinkie put her hands out so Flurry can grab hold of her fingers. Slurry manages to grab hold of Pinkie's fingers and starts to play with it."Aww, she is so cute!"

Pinkie then decides to have some fun with Flurry Heart and to make her happy.

Pinkie takes her hand away from Flurry Heart so she can have some fun with her. Pinkie covers her eyes with her hands and says, "Where's Pinkie Pie?"

She then spreads her hands out and screams, "Here I am!"

And with that Flurry starts to smile and laugh a lot after getting the peek a book trick. Pinkie likes seeing anyone smiling and laughing so she decides to play Peek A boo with Flurry again.

"Where's Pinkie Pie!"

"Here I am!"

"Here I am!"

"Here I am!"

"Here I am!"

Sunburst and Starlight is glad that this Pinkie Pie is a lot like the Pinkie Pie they know back in Equestria and they can see that Flurry Heart likes to have fun with Pinkie Pie.

After playing Peek A Boo, Pinkie happily says"She is so adorable when she has a big smile on her face.""

"Yes she sure is," Starlight says happily.

"And can be a handful," Sunburst adds with a smile.

Then Pinkie, Starlight, and Sunburst start to giggle at Sunburst's words. After a little laugh, Pinkie decides to see what Starlight, Sunburst, and Starlight are doing at Canterlot High.

"So you two know Twilight?" Pinkie says with a cheerfully look on her face.

"Yes, I'm kind of her student and my friend Sunburst is the Chrysler and Flurry's babysitter," Starlight explains.

"Really," Pinkie says looking very surprised yet holding a smile on her face.

"Yes, but the portal to Equestria is closed so we can't return to Equestria," Sunburst adds the details with a worried look on his face.

"And we don't know how long the portal will be closed," Starlight adds.

"Is there anything you can do to help us?" Sunburst asks.

"Usually is closed for about 30 moons, until Twilight use her egghead-ness and genius-ness to fix the portal so she can open it any time," Pinkie explains.

Sunburst and Starlight sighs with relief realizing that there is a way to get back home.

"That's good," Starlight replies with relief.

"But, Twilight doesn't even know we're here," Sunburst reminds Starlight of the situation.

"Don't worry I have a friend who have connections with her and can talk to her any time," Pinkie explains happily.

"Are you sure?" Starlight akss with concerns.

Pinkie giggles a bit and says, "Don't worry, it's lunch time right now so we can meet her right now."

Sunburst and Starlight is starting to feel better and can see that since Pinkie knows Twilight, they know she can be trustworthy and can be someone fun to hang around with.

Starlight says, "Okay, lead the way."

"Okay then. Follow me," Pinkie replies with happiness.

With that Pinkie starts to head to the cafeteria by skipping with Sunburst caring Flurry Heart and Starlight right behind them.

Sunburst leans over to Starlight to whisper to her ear and says, "This Pinkie Pie is as much fun as our Pinkie Pie."

"You don't mean to tell me twice," Starlight says happily whispering to Sunburst.

Meanwhile:

Back in Ponyville, Twilight and the others has been searching for Starlight, Sunburst, and Flurry Heart all morning, but so far no luck at all. After looking around town they decides to meet back at the throne room to discuss about the situation.

Twilight is the first one back along with Spike and they are waiting for the others to get back. Twilight has been passing around the room while Spike is sitting on his throne next to Twilight's throne and looking at her with a worried look on his eyes.

"Twilight you been passing like this for a while," Spike says worriedly.

"I know, but can't seem to figure this out," Twilight replies worriedly.

"What's that?" Spike asks with curiosity.

"Is about the noise I heard in the library," Twilight begins explaining.

Spike groans with annoyance and says, "Oh. You're still on that."

"Yes. I can't seen to figure out on the noise that I heard before Starlight, Sunburst, and Flurry Heart disappeared," Twilight explains.

Spike starts to think about the noise that Twilight. He believes that Twilight has a point after hearing the noise the three ponies has somehow vanished into thin air.

Spike says, "Come to think of it, that is strange."

As Twilight and Spike think about the situation, the doors to the throne room opens. Twilight's friends, brother, and sister in law have enter the room and they are looking sad and worried.

Twilight walks over to them to ask them how did the search go.

"Anything?" Twilight asks with a worried look on their face.

"No," Applejack answers sadly.

"Not at all, darling," Rarity says sadly.

"We looked everywhere and we couldn't find them," Rainbow Dash says sounding very upset.

"Oh, where can they be?" Fluttershy replies feeling very worried.

"I know, but this matter has gotten serious," Twilight says sound more upset than anyone.

"What matter gotten serious?" Twilight eyes widen hearing that familiar voice.

Twilight and the others turn to see Princess Celestia entering the throne room. They know that Princess Celestia has to be filled in on the situation as well.

"Princess Celestia!" Everyone say surprisingly.

Twilight is starting to get nervous. She realized that Princess Celestia may have heard of what is going on and now she has to be the one to tell Princess Celestia what is going on.

Princess Celestia walks over to Twilight and asks, "Twilight is there something wrong?"

Twilight is starling to get very nervous and sweating a little. Twilight nervously says, "Oh… well… it's kind of hard to explain."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting New Friends

Back at Canterlot High:

Pinkie has escorted Starlight, Sunburst and baby Flurry Heart there to see her friends and to get some lunch. Pinkie grabs three trays of food and the food are vegetarian like. Starlight and Sunburst are surprised that Pinkie is so much as their Pinkie Pie in many different ways.

"You know Pinkie you don't need to buy lunch," Starlight says with uncertainty.

"I do if your my friends," Pinkie says cheerfully.

"But Flurry can't eat hard foods yet," Sunburst says remaining Pinkie of Flurry needs.

Pinkie then reaches into her hair and takes out three fruit flavored baby food. One of them is apple, one of them is bannana, and the last one is peaches.

Pinkie says, "Don't worry, I always keep baby food here for babysitting emergencies."

Sunburst and Starlight looks at Pinkie with a confused look on their faces because they are wondering how Pinkie manages to keep things in her hair. Then they both start to laugh about it and Flurry starts to giggle as well.

"Thank you," Starlight replies happily.

"No problem!" Pinkie screams happily.

Pinkie then escort Sunburst and Starlight to where her friends are and know that they can help the group of new travelers back to Equestria. As they are walking, some of the students are looking then with curious look, some are whispering to each other. Pinkie can guess that Sunburst and Starlight are new and have a baby with them as well.

Pinkie find her friends eating at the table and she is happy to introduce them to the new travellers from Equestria. Starlight is surprised to see that the friends Pinkie is talking about look exactly like her friends from Equestria, but she notice a girl with fiery hair and believe that she is in the group with them.

When Pinkie, Sunburst, and Starlight along with baby Flurry heart to the table, Pinkie happily says, "Hi girls."

"Good day darling," Rarity says with a smile.

"Hi Pinkie," Sunset says while waving her hand.

"Hey Pinkie, who are your new friends?" Rainbow replies noticing the group of three behind Pinkie.

Pinkie then set the three traies on the table in order to introduce Sunburst and the others to her friends.

After setting the food down, Pinkie happily says, "Girls, this is Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, and baby Flurry Heart."

"And these are my friends, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer," Pinkie adds as she points to the girls saying their names.

After hearing Sunset's name, Sunset looks very surprised. He remembered a classmate of his that goes by the same name and he remembered that she disappeared for unknown reason. Sunburst then looks over to see that Sunset look a lot like his classmate from school and believe that is here and maybe realized where she disappeared to.

Then Pinkie says, "Sunset Shimmer used to live in Equestria but lived here now and we are besties."

After hearing Pinkie statement, Sunburst eyes widen with surprise and shock and realized it really is here.

Sunburst surprisingly asks, "Sunset Shimmer! Is that you?"

"Yes how did you…" Sunset is about to ask, until she see the boy is familiar to her.

After getting a close look at her she realized that this is Sunburst a classmate of her back at the Unicorn School

Sunset get off of her seat and surprisingly says, "Sunburst!"

Starlight and the other girls are just as surprised as Sunset and Sunburst are and they never imagined that Sunset will ran into someone she used to know back from her home world. They realized that situation has gotten interesting and weird and think it will be a good idea to continue the conversation before things get too weird.

Starlight questionably asks, "You two know each other?"

"Of course. We used to go to the same magic school," Sunburst answers feeling a bit sheepish.

"Wow, what are the chances you ran into your old classmate," Pinkie happily says.

"Yeah. This feels a bit awkward right now," Sunset says feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I know," Sunburst says agreeing with Sunset about this upcoming discovery.

Sunset and Sunburst feel embarrassed that they will be seeing each other in an awkward position.

Rarity decides to end the awkwardness and says, "Well, why don't you sit down and have some lunch."

"Lunch does sound very good right now," Starlight says with a awkward smile and try to be calm about it.

After this awkward encounter Pinkie, Sunburst, Flurry who is still in Sunburst arms, and Starlight take their seats and getting ready to eat. Pinkie ask somehow brings a baby chair for Flurry Heart to sit at. Sunburst and Starlight doesn't question Pikines speed and put Flurry on the baby chair.

After sitting down and starts to each their lunch, Starlight is look around the room as she eat and can see that a lot of people have a version of a creature in this world. She also see Twilight sitting with them, but Starlight can tell that she is wearing glasses and has her hair in a bun. She can see that Pinkie is feeding herself and feeding the bay with different hands.

"So… you're the human version of Twilight, right?" Starlight asks feeling a bit nervous.

"Yeah. I'm surprised there is another version of my myself," Twilight says remember how she felt of meeting herself from another world.

"That's interesting," Starlight says not feeling to shy anymore.

"So is that baby yours?" Applejack asks.

"No. She is Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor's baby and Princess Twilight's niece," Sunburst corrects Applejack question.

Everyone looks very surprised after Sunburst mentioning the information. They are more surprised to find out that this baby is related to Twilight from Equestria.

"You mean… You mean she's a princess?!" Rarity asks with sparkles in her eyes.

"An alicorn princess to be exact," Starlight says correcting Rarity.

"No way! You're joking, right?" Sunset replies with a shock.

"Nope," Starlight replies and truthfully.

"What's a big deal?" Applejack asks with confusion.

Sunset takes a deep breath so she can calm herself down and explain to the girls about the details of an alicorn.

After calming herself down, Sunset explains, "A birth of an alicorn… that is something I never knew or read about back in Equestria."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks.

"Usually alicorn wings has to be earned or granted by accomplishing a big princess worthy deed like Princess Twilight did," Sunset says adding the details to her knowledge of her home world.

"And you never heard of one being born with them before," Rainbow asks.

"Nope," Sunset answers.

"So it's something you never seen before," Fluttershy asks curiously.

"Exactly," Sunset answers.

"It's also beyond the princesses understanding," Sunburst adds.

"Well either way, she is so adorable," Rarity says admiring the baby princess.

"I know, she is so cute," Pinkie says as she is ticking the baby a bit.

Twilight then turns to Sunburst and asks, "Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Sunburst answers with a smile

"She is so adorable,"

"And so sweet," Rarity says happily,

"She's like a little apple dumpling," Applejack says to the baby.

"Yeah and the resemblance is uncanny," Human Twilight adds.

Sunburst and Starlight look at Twilight with confused look on their faces when she said that and wonder what she's talking about.

"What do you mean?" Sunburst asks.

"She means that a few months ago her brother Shining Armor and her sister-in-law Cadence has a baby girl and her name is Flurry Heart too," Sunset explains.

"Really!" Sunburst says surprisingly.

"Yes and Twilight has a picture of her holding the baby," Rainbow Dash says with excitement.

Then Rainbow turns to Twilight and says, "Show her Twilight."

Twilight then brings out her phone from her bag while still having the baby in her arms and pass it to Rainbow. Rainbow grabs it and looks through her phone to show them the picture. When she did, Sunburst and Starlight are amazed to see the Twilight form this world is holding a baby that looks just like baby Flurry Heart and can see that look exactly the same.

"Wow! She looks just like her," Starlight says with amazement.

Just then Sunburst notice the two people behind Twilight and Flurry in the photo. Sunburst turns to Twilight and asks, "Is that Shining Armor and Princess Cadence behind you?"

"Yep," Twilight answers.

Sunburst and Starlight look around the room and can see that this world is like an alternate version of Equestria and believe that everyone here has a counterpart, including them.

Starlight then says, "Make me wonder if we have a human counterpart living around here?"

"Could be," Sunset replies.

"So what brings you here?" Rainbow Dash asks.

Sunburst and Starlight start to blush a bit because they aren't sure if they should explain what happened earlier today, but they know they have to tell them.

Starlight decides to explain to the girls and says, "Well to be honest, we kind of need some help."

"Really, what kind of help?" Fluttershy asks.

Sunburst then decides to explain to them about the situation.

With cheeks turning red Sunburst says, "Well for starters, they're stuck here and need to get back to Equestria."

The girls look a bit confused and wonder how they got here in the first place.

Sunset asks, "How you guys got stuck here?"

Starlight starts to feel very embarrassed and answers, "Would you believe that the baby flew the mirror and me and Sunburst accidentally hitched a ride."

The girls look very surprised after hearing this and look at the baby who is laughing and playing around with Twilight's tie. Twilight is worried that she might try to get the tie in her mouth so she make sure that the baby princess doesn't grab things she not supposed to.

"Seriously!" Applejack asks looking a bit confused.

"It's true, and Pinkie told us you have some way to contact Princess Twilight," Starlight says sounding a bit upset.

Applejack and the others can tell that Starlight is telling the truth and since they been told she is a baby alicorn they figure they will be flying around like crazy.

Rarity turns to Sunset and says, "I think she means the journal, right,"

"Yeah. All we need to do is let Princess Twilight know what happened and she'll open the portal again," Sunset says as she is getting her backpack from the floor in order to get her journal.

Sunburst happily says, "That's good."

"I was afraid we'll be stuck here forever or something," Starlight replies feeling relived.

Pinkie starts to get sad and says, "Aw, but you just got here."

"We love to stay, but we need to get back and there is a dinner party for us," Sunburst explains.

"And Flurry misses her parents and I'm sure her parents are worried about her," Starlight adds.

After that explanation, Starlight looks at Sunset who is getting the book from her backpack. After grabbing the book from her backpack and placing it on the table, she looks in the bag to find a pen. Starlight is very curios about the boom Sunset has and wonder how is it going to help out in the situation.

Starlight sits down next to Sunset and asks, "So Sunset, how is that book going to help us."

"Well, backed when I used to be princess Celestia's student, she gave me this book and she as a copy of it, but engrave it with our cutie marks so we can tell them apart." Sunset explains as she is grabbing her pen from her backpack.

Sunset then opens the book to an empty page in it and she is getting ready to write a message to Princess Twilight.

Than Sunset explains, "You see when I write something in this book it will appear in the pages in the other book that Princess Twilight is keeping at her castle."

"Wow! That some book you got," Sunburst surprisingly says.

Starlight can't look away from the book Sunset has and think this book is amazing and think it will come in handy.

Starlight then happily says, "Maybe I can ask Princess Celestia if me and Sunburst can have books just like it,"

Sunburst looks at Starlight confused by her statement and asks, "Why?"

"So you and I can stay in touch more, silly," Starlight says with a smile on her face.

Sunburst starts to blush after hearing what Starlight said and then the girls start laughing.

After Sunset stop laughing she being to write a message to Princess Twilight and hopes she'll get the message from the other journal soon.

Her thoughts comes up as she writes, "Dear Princess Twilight…" and begins to write about the details to the situation and let her know that everything is okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Message

Back at Twilight's castle:

Spike is walking in the hallways trying to figure out where Starlight, Sunburst, and baby Flurry Heart have gone. They looked all over Ponyville and couldn't find them anywhere. Like Twilight, Spike is hoping to have a normal dinner party without something going wrong, but it goes off with a hitch.

Spike is about to head back to the throne room until he hears a strange vibrating noise in the hallway.

"What's that noise?" Spike asks to himself.

He puts his hand next to his ear in order to hear the strange vibrating noise better. It didn't take long to find out that the source of the noise seems to be coming from the library. So with that he decides to check inside to see where the noise is coming from. When he enters the library, he can see the book that used to contact Sunset Shimmer is vibrating on the desk. Spike becomes curious on to why Sunset is messaging them, so with that, he decides to see what Sunset has written and show it to Twilight

After Spike grabs the book from the table, he says to himself, "I wonder why Sunset is messaging us. Then again she rights it whenever something important is happening or asking for friendship advice."

As soon as Spike opens the book, he find the latest message that Sunset has written. He reads the message and his eyes widen with a shock after reading it.

"Uh oh!" Spike replies with a complete shock.

Spike realized that Twilight needs to know about this right away. So with that, he runs out of the library and back to the throne room bring the book with him.

At the Throne Room:

Twilight and the others explained to them about Starlight, Sunburst and Flurry Heart's disappearance and that they couldn't find them anywhere in Ponyville.

"And you couldn't find them anywhere?" Princess Celestia calmly asks.

"Yes princess, we looked all over Ponyville and we couldn't find them," Twilight sadly answers.

"Is like they disappeared," Pinkie adds.

"Is like they're not in Ponyville anymore," Rarity replies dramatically.

Rainbow Dash flies over to Rarity and says, "That's silly, they have to be here."

"But there's nowhere else to look," Fluttershy replies sadly.

"If only we have a lead to where they went," Twilight says to herself fearing there might not be any hope of finding Flurry Heart and the others.

Just as the conversation is going a little sad and seems to be leading to no hope, Spike runs inside the throne room with the book in his claws.

Spike comes to where Twilight says so he can get her attention.

Spike says, "Twilight."

But Twilight doesn't hear Spike at all. She is too busy trying to figure out where Starlight and the others have gone.

Twilight says to the others, "But where else to look?"

Spike isn't going to give up so he says a little louder her name, "Twilight."

But it didn't work.

Applejack says, "For all we know they could have left town or something."

Spike is starting to get annoyed that no one is listening to him, but Spike isn't ready to give up.

Spike pulls on her tail and whines, "Twilight."

But no answer again. Spike finally has it and decides to get into the middle of the group in order to get the other's attention. Right now this message must be heard.

"But where else is there to look," Rarity replies sounding very concern.

Spike gets into the middle of the group and says, "How about Canterlot High?"

After hearing Spike suggestion, everyone is looking at Spike with confused looks on their faces. They are also wondering why Spike suggests it.

After a few minutes of quietness Rainbow finally asks, "Why would they be there?"

"Rainbow Dash is right Spike. Starlight and Sunburst doesn't know about that world and we closed the portal, remember," Twilight adds.

"I know that Twilight, but Sunset just left a message about meeting Sunburst, Starlight and little Flurry Heart and..." Spike explains as he is holding the journal.

But before Spike can says anything else Twilight scaredly says, "Let me see that!"

Spike holds out the journal and says, "Right here."

Twilight used her horn to levitate the book and opening to Sunset's recent entry in the journal.

Twilight reads,

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _How are you doing in Equestria? My friend Pinkie Pie introduce us to Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, and a baby named Flurry Heart. From what they told us Flurry is your niece and she is very adorable and the girls love to play with her. I was surprised to see Sunburst because he used to be a classmate of mine back when I lived in Equestria. Either way, they need to get back to Equestria so I'm letting you know about this so you can open the portal in order to get home. We'll be in the cafeteria waiting for you to came. If you are unable to make it right away, then after school we'll meet you at the portal. Let me know when you'll be there and we'll get back to you._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

After reading the letter Twilight is very shocked with for reading the letter and it also solved a lot that is going on.

Twilight eyes widen with horror and says, "Oh no!"

The other in the room with her are very confused for what Sunset wrote. One they do know that this is not good if Twilight is getting worried and scared.

"What is it?" Rarity asks with curiosity.

"We need to go to Canterlot High fast?" Twilight says sounding freaked out.

With that, Twilight and Spike make their way to the library and to the portal to open it up again to go to Canterlot High.

As they are leaving Rainbow Dash screams, "Wait Twilight! What do you mean?!"

But Twilight and Spike are long gone and didn't hear Rainbow Dash at all, With that the girls, the princesses, and Shining Armor follow Twilight and Spike to where they are going.

When they find Twilight and Spike in the library, they can see Twilight levitating the book to the portal and see it activated.

Rainbow Dash walks over to Twilight and asks, "Twilight can you tell us what is going on?"

"I think Flurry flew threw the mirror and Starlight and Sunburst went through the mirror too," Twilight explains.

"Really!" Fluttershy replies sounding very surprised.

Then Twilight explains, "When Spike and I entered the room, I thought I heard something, but thanks to Sunset message I know what happened to them now."

"Are you saying that you and Spike accidentally sealed Starlight, Flurry, and Sunburst in the world where Canterlot High is?" Pinkie asks sounding surprised and shock.

Twilight sighs sadly and says, "I'm afraid so."

"Well, I'm glad that Sunset was able to find them," Applejack says sounding a bit relived.

"Actually, they found Pinkie from Canterlot High and she brought them to the others," Twilight replies.

"Looks like another trip to Canterlot High for you two, huh," Rainbow Dash replies.

"Yep," Spike answers.

"Can we come this time?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"Might not be the best idea, especially since my human counterpart is going to school there now, so we'll just be there for a quick visit and get the others home," Twilight explains.

"See you later," Spike says.

"We'll get them back," Twilight replies.

But as Twilight and Spike are getting ready to go through the portal, Cadence and Shining Armor decides to come to Twilight to tell her something important.

Shinning says, "I'm going with you."

"Me too," Candece replies.

Twilight, Spike, and her friends are shock to hear that. They are surprised that Shining Armor and Cadence want to go to Canterlot High as well. Twilight is the one who is more surprised and shock.

"You are?" Spike asks sounding very surprised.

"Yes we are," Cadence says letting him know about the choice they are making.

Twilight is surprised that they are actually going to go through with dimensional travel and she is worried of how they will react if they enter into this world.

Twilight worriedly asks, "Shining Armor, are you sure you and Cadence want to do this?"

"Twily, our daughter is this other world and we need to get her back home safe and sound," Shining Armor explains his and his wife's reasons.

"It's our job as parents to make sure she is safe and I'm sure she misses us," Princess Cadence adds.

Twilight is surprised that they want to go there to get their daughter back. Twilight knows how much they love their daughter, but never expected them to ask for something like this.

"Can't argue with that," Spike replies to Twilight.

Twilight knows that Shining Armor and Cadence provide her with good reasons for wanting to go there.

Twilight gives in and says, "I guess you two can come for a little bit, but we need to hurry back."

"Works for me," Shining Armor replies.

Twilight and Spike are going to go through the portal with Shinning Armor and Princess Cadence, but then Princess Celestia comes over to Twilight and asks, "Mind if I come too?"

This statement is more shocking that now Princess Celestia want to come as well. Twilight and Spike are feeling skeptic because they know she has a human counterpart in the other world and might lead to some confusion.

"Princess Celestia are you sure about this. I mean, you have a counterpart at Canterlot High too," Spike explains to the princess reason on why they think might not be the best idea.

"I'm only doing this to help Spike and besides… there's someone I really want to see and check on how she is doing," Princess Celestia says explaining her reasons.

"You mean Sunset Shimmer, right?" Spike guesses.

"Yes Spike. I want to see her and see how she is doing living in that other world." Princess Celestia explains.

Twilight then starts to feel a bit concern, but at the same time it might due Sunset and Princess Celestia some good to see each other again after for so long.

Twilight give in and says, "I guess you can come to see Sunset. She will be surprised to see you again."

"I'm sure she will," Princess Celestia says with a smile.

"Sound like y'all are going to have and interesting visit," Applejack replies with a smile.

"Don't be gone too long," Rarity replies.

"Have a safe trip," Fluttershy replies happily.

"And bring us some souvenirs!" Pinkie pie screams happily and out of the blue.

Everyone looks at Twilight with a confused look on their faces at Pinkie's statement.

Pinkie can see that everyone is staring at her and asks, "What?!"

Everyone laugh a little bit and know that Pinkie is just being Pinkie. After a little laugh, Twilight, Spike, Cadance, Shining Armor, and Princess Celestia starts to enter through the portal. After entering the portal the girls are staring at it and hoping everyone will be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sharing Memories

After going through the portal:

Twilight, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor are now human being and Spike is a small dog. To Shinning Armor and the other two Princesses, this is very new to them and they can't tell that they need to walk on twos or fours. They also notice their clothes are different as well

"Well this sure is a surprise," Princess Cadence says as she is looking at her new body.

Princess Cadence see that has her skin color, hair color, style, and long as her thigh, and eye color. She is still wearing her necklace and crown. She also notice she is wearing a light pink dress and yellow slippers. On the right chest there is a brooch that matches her cutie Mark.

"I know this is very weird and we live in a world where there are so many creatures," Shining Armor replies.

Shining Armor still have his skin color, eye color, and he has his hair color and hair style, but it's short. He is wearing a white t-shirt with his cutie mark on is and wearing a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and dark blue shoes.

"I have to agree and I traveled through a mirror before." Princess Celestia replies.

Princess Celestia can see she still have her skin color, eye color, and hair color and style, but notice it's not moving and her hair is past her thigh. She is still wearing her crown and necklace as well. She is wearing a white dress with yellow gold slip on shoes. She is also wearing a sun pin that matches her cutie mark.

Twilight on the other hand is still wearing the same outfit since she first came to the human world.

"It's okay. I understand that this is new for all of you, but let us start with the basic. In this world we use hind legs to walk and our forelegs to help carry stuff," Twilight explains.

"Just make sure you take it slow," Spike says.

The other two princesses and her brother look at their legs and use them to position them to stand up on their new legs. They feel a bit weird walking on them at first, but know they need to use them to walk around.

Twilight is glad they are getting good with using their new legs. Then Twilight says, "Then use them to walk."

The princesses and Shining Armor start to walk with their new legs, stepping one foot at the other and trying to walk at a steady pace. They have a little trouble at it at first, but after a few minutes they are getting a bit better and enough to walk like human beings.

"This isn't as easy as it looks," Cadence replies as she is wobbling with her new legs.

"But I think we're getting the hang of it, Twily," Shining Armor adds.

Twilight can see that they are doing very well with their new legs and now they are ready to walk to the school and find Starlight, Sunburst, and the baby princess.

"Good. Now let's get going to the school," Twilight happily says.

And with that the group goes to the school to find the others.

Spike asks, "I hope we find them soon?"

"I'm sure they in the cafeteria and if they're not, the they might be in class," Twilight answer feeling confident that they are still in the cafeteria.

Since it's hasn't been that long since they got the message.

Back in the cafeteria:

After they have lunch, they decide to have share their experience and their moments from their home worlds. Sunset is holding the baby and she is having a good time. The others also want to hear Starlight and Sunbursts story of their life in Equestria.

Applejack asks, "So Starlight, what kind of pony are you?"

"I'm a unicorn," Starlight answers.

But then Starlight starts to get a little sad about the life she used to have and isn't sure about telling the others about it yet.

"What's wrong Starlight?" Twilight asks,

Starlight then look at the girls and Sunburst with a sad smile and answers, "Well, I kind of used my magic for bad stuff."

"It can't be that bad?" Pinkie asks with a smile.

"I created a village and remove ponies cutie marks because I believe they are trouble and I travel through time so that I can get back at Princess Twilight by making them lose their chances of getting their cutie mark and become friends, but what I did was so wrong and practically almost ruined Equestria," Starlight sadly explains about the pony she used to be.

Sunset and her friends look at Starlight with a shock. Especially Sunset and the Human Twilight because like her they also let their own personal problems get in the way of what is very important.

Pinkie starts to get a little sad and says, "I take that back. It's very bad."

"At least you didn't tried to take over Equestria and turned into a she demon or turned into a she demon with stolen magic and almost ripped the world apart to understand Equestrian magic," Rainbow Dash explains.

"And don't forget use music to hypnotize people into arguing with each other to feed on negative energy to rule the world," Pinkie happily adds.

Rainbow gets a little nervous about what she said. The others stare at Rainbow and Pinkie for bring things up. The girls from CHS think the last time they need is to bring up other magical fiasco that almost cause the destruction or world domination in their home world.

Rainbow then turns to Twilight and Sunset and says, "Uh… no offence."

"None taken," Sunset and Twilight bluntly say while rolling their eyes.

After that akward moment the others decide to ask Starlight some more questions.

Twilight asks, "So, did you really travel through time?"

"Yes I did… with a help from Starswirl's time travel loop spell," Starlight answers.

"Wow Starlight! That's very impressive," Sunset replies sounding impressed by Starlight's knowledge of magic.

"That must have been scary," Fluttershy adds feeling a bit nervous.

"Oh! It wasn't that scary, but it gave me a headache after doing it so many times," Starlight replies as she is rubbing her head.

"I can imagine," Rarity replies.

"But I'm glad I gave real friendship a chance before I messed up the future for ever pony, I suppose," Starlight adds.

"And now you got more friends, including little Flurry Heart," Pinkie replies with a smile.

Flurry Heart replies but laughing and making baby noises and she is waving her arms out feeling very happy. Flurry Heart also tries to reach Sunset's hair and wants to play with it.

"Wow Sunset! Little Flurry Heart really likes you," Twilight replies with a smile.

"I guess," Sunset replies while holding Flurry Heart.

Flurry seems to also taken a shine to Sunset and wants to play with her and her hair too. Sunset is glad she gets to know her too.

"So Sunset, maybe you can tell us on how you know Sunburst, besides that you two used to be classmates?" Starlight asks.

Sunburst and Sunset start to think about their days in the classroom and at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns

"We don't talk to each other much, though we were partners in some science project," Sunset explains.

"Yeah and you're usually busy with your studies and mostly works alone," Sunburst adds.

"And... there's that," Sunset bluntly says.

"Don't worry Sunset. I kind of understand that you want to get better with magic. To be honest, I always wanted to ask you if you can give me some tips and some tutoring," Sunburst says reassuring Sunset.

"Why didn't you?" Starlight asks.

Sunburst starts to get a little embarrassed at first, but he answers, "Well… um… I know she is very busy and with her and the princess… I was too afraid to ask."

The girls look at Sunburst with confused look in his eyes and say, "Oh!"

"So are you good with magic?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Kind of. I may not be a wizard, but I'm a crystaler when i did it for Flurry's crystalling," Sunburst answers as he is patting Flurry Heart on the head.

"Wow! That's very impressive," Rainbow Dash replies with excitement.

"And to a princess I might add," Rarity replies.

"And he helped fixed the crystal heart when the baby shattered it," Starlight adds to Sunburst accomplishments.

The girls look the baby with surprised look on her face and can see that the baby has very powerful magic.

"She did!" The girls says with a surprised and shock look on their faces.

"Yes," Starlight and Sunburst answers.

The girls and Sunburst look at Flurry Heart and they can see she is sleeping peacefully in Sunset's arms. The girls can't beleive that Flurry Heart has so much magic. Sunset also can't believe that her magic is more powerful than the amount of magic than a baby unicorn.

"Wow! Flurry Heart must be very powerful!" Pinkie replies with excitement.

"I reckon she will be an expert in magic when she get's older," Applejack replies.

"And when she gets some practice," Sunset adds.

"Right," Sunburst replies.

Everyone starts to laugh a because they are having a good time telling each other some adventures.

Starlight really like Sunset and can see Flurry has taken a shine on her, but she knows that they need to get her back to her parents. Starlight has an idea and thinking about asking Sunset to be her guest for tonight's dinner party.

Starlight turns to Sunset and says, "Sunset."

Sunset hears Starlight while rocking Flurry Heart. Sunset turns to Starlight and says, "Yes Starlight."

Starlight starts to get a little nervous about it and one of the reasons is because they just first met, but she has a lot in common with her.

Starlight nervously says, "I know we just met… and I… well the thing is… I was wondering if you can join along with Sunburst, Flurry and the princes and princesses for a dinner party tonight.

Sunset and the other are surprised that Starlight want to invite her for dinner even though they just met, but can tell that Starlight is starting to take an interest with Sunset.

Sunset smile and says, "Sure Starlight. I would love to come."

Starlight is surprised to hear that Sunset accepts. Starlight smiles happily and says, "You will!"

"Yes. I only have band practice and I have all weekend to do my homework, so I'm free for dinner tonight," Sunset explains.

Starlight then hugs Sunset and happily says,"Thank you Sunset."

Everyone at the table are glad that Starlight is happy to have a new friend well friends anyway.

As the time go by, the friends hear a familiar voice saying, "Starlight."

Everyone in the group are surprised to hear a familiar voice and are glad to hear it. When they turn to the source of the voice, they can see Princess Twilight and Spike and they are very happy.

"Princess Twilight? Spike?" Starlight replies looking surprised.

"Glad to see us," Spike says with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you again," Starlight replies.

Starlight starts to giggle a bit and say," But I never knew you look cute as a dog."

Spike starts to feel embarrassed when Starlight says that comment. Just then three more people come over to see Twilight and the others. Sunburst, Starlight, and the human Twilight recognize two of them and they are surprised to see the human version of Cadence and Shining Armor.

"Princess Cadence? Shining Armor? What are you two doing here?" Sunburst asks sounding surprised.

"We here to find you and get you two and our daughter home," Shining Armor explains.

Sunset comes up to Princess Cadence and give her back her baby, who is still happily asleep and Cadence is happy to have her back.

Cadence happily hugs her daughter and says, "We're so glad she is safe."

Shining Armor comes over to Cadence to see his daughter. When he did, he notice that Flurry Heart is fast a sleep.

Shining Armor happily says, "Cadence she feel so safe and sound that she didn't even miss her afternoon nap."

Just then, Flurry Heart starts yawn and stretches her arms and legs a bit. When she opens her eyes she can see her mother and looking a bit sleepy still.

Cadence is happy to see her daughter awake now and glad to see her smile again.

Cadence happily says, "Hello sweetie, you miss me."

Flurry Heart starts to smile to see her mommy again and starts to reach for her mother's face.

Shining Armor stars to pat her on the head and says, "We're so glad you are alright."

Just then Princess Celestia comes over to the group to see the baby and says, "I'm glad things actually turned out alright."

"Hi Principal Celestia," Pinkie says happily.

Twilight starts to get a little sheepsh and is trying to nervously explains, "Um actually…"

Sunset takes a closer observance at this Celestia and realize that this Celestia is very familiar to her more than anyone else.

Sunset's eyes widen and surprisingly says, "Princess Celestia?! Is that you?"

"Yes Sunset it is me," Princess Celestia answers calmly.

Sunset's friend are very shocked to see that the pony version of Celestia has come to Canterlot High. The Human Twilight is also surprised that the pony version of her brother and sister in law have come here.

As things haven't got awkward enough a familiar voice calls, "Girls."

"Uh oh," The girls say worriedly for recognizing the voice.

They all turn to see Principal Celestia coming up to them, which is Princess Celestia's human counterpart.

When Principal Celestia comes up to them, she says, "I been hearing things from students and faculty that there are two student are at campus with a baby and hear that 4 more people and a dog had showed up and…"

Principal Celestia look over to see that there is another her in different clothes staring right in front of her. Sunset and the girls experience a deja vu because this happened when Princess Twilight met her human counterpart after the Friendship Games.

"Is this something I should be aware of," Principal Celestia asks still in shock.

Sunset comes up to her and scaredly says, "Principal Celestia we… we can explain."

Principal Celestia then takes some time to calm herself down after the shock.

Principal Celestia firmly says, "Well, (cough, cough) It will be better if we discuss this matter in my office."

Everyone in the group agree this is a good idea to discuss this in a private place, since every student in the cafeteria are staring at them and are surprised to see two Celestia's in one place.

"Wow! And I thought this day couldn't get any better," Pinkie happily says.

Everyone simply rolls their eyes after Pinkie saying that statement. With that, Everyone starts to head to Principal Celestia's office to explain to them what is going on before things get too confusing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Getting Things Settle

After going to the Principal's office, Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight explained everything to Principal Celestia about what happened this morning. After explaining the incident to Principal Celestia about the situation, she isn;t her what to be more surprised about. To her is either be surprised that a baby caused the situation to happen or the face she is also taking to her counterpart from another world.

"So that is the reason why we came here, we're just going to bring Starlight, Sunburst, and niece home." Princess Twilight says after helping explaining what happened.

Then Principal Celestia calmly says, "I'm glad you were able to bring this to my attention."

"Again we're sorry for causing a disturbance at your school," Starlight sadly replies.

Principal Celestia can see that Starlight and Sunburst are sorry for what happened, but Principal Celestia know that it was all just an accident and glad that there aren't any problems.

Principal Celestia says, "Not to worry, I'm glad we were able to have this settled."

After that Principal Celestia walks over the other version of her and says, "Still, this is very strange acrossing a different version of me like this."

"I understand. This wouldn't be the first time to come across with a different version of yourself," Princess Celestia replies to the comment from her human counterpart.

Starlight becomes curious on what Princess Celestia means by meeting different version of her. She then turns to Princess Twilight to ask about it.

"What does she mean?" Starlight asks with curiosity.

"Don't ask," Princess Twilight says, whispering to Starlight.

"Okay," Starlight simply answers admitting defeat.

"Twilight also told me that you're a principal here," Princess Celestia replies.

"Why is that?" Principal Celestia asks.

"Well in Equestria, I'm is not only the ruler of Equestria with my sister Princess Luna, but I'm is also the head principal of the school Sunburst, Twilight, I go to," Princess Celestia explains.

"Really now!" Principal Celestia says sounding very impressed that her counterpart is a principal and a princess from another world.

"Yes," Princess Celestia says.

Then Pinkie happily screams"Wow! A princess and a principal!"

"Wouldn't that be too much a responsibility for you… um… your highness," Fluttershy asks feeling a bit shy.

Princess Celestia turns to Fluttershy and says, "Don't worry Fluttershy. There a dean who help and a co principal to help out while she's busy with her royal duty."

"Okay," Fluttershy says feeling a bit embarrassed.

Then Princess Twilight says, "Well as much as I love to stay, but we need to get back to Equestria."

"Alright, seeing that there wasn't any trouble to begin with," Principal Celestia says.

"Then I guess we will see you later," Applejack replies.

"Bye!" Everyone replies.

Then everyone leaves the office to head back to their destination.

After everyone leaves the office, Principal Celestia simply laughs at the situation a bit and realized there isn't anything to worry about.

Principal Celestia calmly says, "It seems that this school always seem to attract anyone from a magical realm one way or another, even ones that aren't dangerous."

In the hallways:

Princess Twilight along with everyone else are heading back to the portal to get back to Equestria in time for the dinner party tonight.

As they are leaving back to the portal, Sunset comes up to Princess Twilight and says, "Hey Twilight."

"Yes Sunset," Princess Twilight replies happily.

"Starlight told me that you're going to have a dinner party tonight," Sunset explains.

"Yes," Twilight simply answers.

Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight are starting to understand that Starlight make friends with Sunset and already ask her to the dinner party as her friend and guest.

"Are you going to attend?" Princess Cadence asks her old student.

"Starlight asked me and I said yes," Sunset answers with a smile on her face.

Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight are glad that Starlight have a new friend and it's someone they haven't seen in awhile. For Princess Celestia it's been years

Then Princess Celestia looks at Sunset with a smile and says, "Looks like you're going to spend some time with us for the night."

Princess Cadence and Shining Armor comes to Sunset with Flurry Heart in Cadence's arms. They are glad that Sunset and her friends are able to keep their daughter safe after their little incident.

"And I think Flurry likes you," Princess Cadence replies happily.

Sunset really loves Flurry Heart and she really think she is adorable when she sleep. Sunset asks if she can hold Flurry for a little. Princess Cadence says it's okay and give the baby to Cadence. Sunset is glad to have some time with the baby princess and really glad to keep her safe.

Sunset make a smirk on her face, "You know... If I was still being the old me and I encounter her, I would definitely take her and keep her."

Everyone is kind of surprise that Sunset said that while looking at the baby. Sunset's friends, including Princess Twilight, Sunburst, and Starlight laughs at Sunset's statement.

"Yeah right," Rainbow Dash replies while laughing.

"I would. She is so adorable," Sunset adds while snuggle the baby.

Flurry Heart simply laughs and touches Sunset's face with her hands. The girls simply giggle at the baby because she is so happy and she had a great time today.

"And she had fun on this adventure today too," Pinkie adds happily.

Starlight comes up to Twilight with a sad look on her face and says, "Twilight, I'm sorry about all the trouble that we caused. I'm sure that you and the others were worried when you found out we were gone."

"I'm sorry too, " Sunburst adds sadly..

"Don't worry guys, everything worked out. I'm also glad that there wasn't any real problems we need to deal with," Twilight says reassuring Starlight. And Sunburst.

"And now, you will have our new friend Sunset attending to tonight's dinner," Sunburst replies with a smile.

Starlight starts to cheer up after hearing Sunburst comforting her. Starlight happily says, "You're right,"

Sunset starts to notice how Starlight is acting when Sunburst is around. She is starting to believe that even though they been apart for a long time Starlight has a crush on Sunburst.

Sunset says to Starlight, "Sunburst is interesting and he might actually make a great wizard."

Sunset then gets close to Starlight's ear so only she can hear it. Sunset whispers, "That's why you like him, right?"

Starlight starts to feel very embarrassed about her relationship with Sunburst. Starlight is always good friends with Sunburst and it hasn't been long since they regain touch with each other. Starlight always love to be around him, but she is starting to develop feeling for him.

Starlight nervously says out loud, "Oh… um… well he is great with spells and he taught me a lot about them. It's true that his knowledge and positive attitude is what I like about him and…"

Sunburst hears Starlight say something about him. So he turns around to face starlight and asks, "Wait, what was that?"

Starlight face turns completely red with embarrassment and screams, "It wasn't important!"

"Okay," Sunburst says sounding a bit confused.

The girls start to laugh a little and giggling that Starlight is starting to avoid her feeling. This makes Starlight feel more sheepish and embarrassed.

Rainbow Dash whispers to the girls with a smirk on her face, "Starlight and Sunburst sitting in a tree."

Starlight catches on what the girls are saying about her relationship with Sunburst and this is making her feel more embarrassed than she already is.

"I heard that," Starlight replies with frustration.

Everyone simply laughs after Starlight's frustration, except Sunburst. He is kind of confused of Starlight is acting. He also blushes a little bit while facing her. Starlight looks at Sunburst and blushes right back with a smile

The girls are glad to help with their pony princess friend and her family. When they reach the portal, they know that it's time to say good bye for now. Before they are able to, Flurry looks back at Sunset and realize she is moving far away from her. Flurry realize she is leaving Sunset. She starts to whimper and reaches Sunset with her small arms and hands. Flurry starts to feel so sad that she starts to cry and trying to reach Sunset.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Cadence replies while trying to comfort her baby.

Everyone in Flurry group are wonder what is making the baby so upset and what is causing her to cry.

Princess Twilight pays attention to her niece's behavior. She can tell that she is reaching her arms out and crying to a specific source. When she faces to where Flurry is reaching out to, she realize she is reaching out to Sunset Shimmer. Princess Twilight believe that she doesn't want to leave Sunset.

"I don't think she wants to leave Sunset," Princess Twilight suggests.

Then everyone starts to stare at Sunset with smiles on their faces. Sunset looks a bit confused at first, but then when she sees baby Flurry Heart in Princess Cadence's arms and heading towards her, she can understand what's going on right now.

"Me?" Sunset questionably replies.

"Well Sunset, I think baby Princess Flurry Heart has taken a shine to you," Pinkie Pie says cheerfully.

"Really!" Sunset says surprisingly.

Shining Armor laughs and says, "Yes. I think she want you to come with us."

Sunset can see when Flurry Heart gets closer to her, the baby princess cheers up right away. Sunset is now sure that she wins the baby princess' attention and affection.

Sunset simply smile and says, "I love to be with Flurry Heart some more, but I still have school and I won't get out until three."

"We understand," Cadence replies calmly.

Sunset simply pat the baby on the head and says, "Don't worry Flurry, I will see you tonight and I'm sure we're going to have fun together."

Baby Flurry Heart replies happily and laughing. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor can tell that she feels much better now and glad that she has a new friend to play with.

Then Spike says, "We better get going,"

"You're right Spike," Princess Twilight replies.

Everyone then say their goodbyes and sunset and the others are glad to see their friend again, even though it was a short time. They are also glad they get to meet Twilight's Student and her friend and are happy to become friends with them.

Princess Twilight and the others enter the portal to get home and get ready for tonight. Sunset and her friends simply head back to school and class will be starting soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Dinner Party

After the journey at Canterlot High:

Twilight and Starlight are double checking the table to make sure it's all set up for tonight's dinner. Spike is in the kitchen cooking food for dinner for tonight. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor are with baby Flurry Heart and Sunburst in the throne room. They recast the spell to make sure that Flurry can't do anymore spell casting for a while.

Starlight uses her magic to straighten the plate. After she has the plate at the right position, Starlight happily says, "There, that's the last of them."

"Glad we're going to have a nice and relaxing dinner party without anymore problems," Twilight happily replies.

Just then Sunburst, Princess Cadence, Flurry Heart who is riding on her mother's back, and Shining Armor enter the throne room.

Twilight comes over to the group of ponies and asks, "Did you perform the spell?"

"We did and baby Flurry Heart won't be doing any more magic surge for a while," Shining Armor replies with glee.

Then Twilight and Starlight comes over to Flurry Heart who is still on Cadence's back. She is as happy as can be.

Starlight says, "I agree. She was a handful."

Princess Cadence laughs and says, "Who would have thought that a baby can be so mischievous?"

"I know. That's why we need to watch her extra carefully. Even though she can't do her magic surges, she can still fly," Twilight replies while rubbing Flurry Heart's head.

Flurry Heart starts to fly up in the air and starts to fly all over the room. Then Flurry flies through the open door. Everyone can see there's going to be another chase scene. So they run after her again.

In the Hallway Flurry seems to be heading to a very specific source and the others are not sure where she is going.

"Flurry, where are you going?" Twilight screams with worries.

Flurry is very eager and happy to go somewhere and it looks like she can't wait.

In the room where the magic mirror is:

Sunset Shimmer comes through the mirror changing back into a unicorn. Sunset is glad that she gets to see her friends again, including her old teacher. Sunset decides to walk slowly since she hasn't walk on 4 legs since the last time she was in Equestria. Sunset walks for a few minutes until she is able to walk like her pony self and with that, decides to go walk to where Twilight and the others are. Sunset is able to reach the door to where the room is in order to leave and enter the hallway.

Sunset use her magic to open the doors. When she opens the door, Baby Flurry Heart hugs Sunset on the neck and causing Sunset to fall on her back. When Sunset looks on her neck, She can see Flurry Heart looking at her with a big smile on her face. Shen Flurry starts to rub her cheek on Sunset's neck.

Sunset smile while rubbing her head with her hoof and says, "Hello Flurry Heart."

As Sunset and Flurry are getting along with each other, Twilight, Starlight, CAdence, Shining Armor, and Princess Celestia find them on the floor. They all can understand why Flurry is so excited is because Sunset is here. Twilight think Flurry knock Sunset down while flying.

Twilight to Sunset and asks, "Sunset! Are you okay?

"I'm fine Twilight. I'm just having one of your welcome committee geet me," Sunset says while laughing and Baby Flurry Heart laughs to.

"Guess Flurry Heart wants to see you again," Princess Celestia replies with a calm smile.

"And got too excited as well," Shining Armor replies with a smile.

"At least she didn't go through the portal this time." Starlight replies feeling a bit relieved.

As things are going to get a bit strange with Flurry behavior, Spike screams, "Dinner's ready! Time to eat!"

Everyone turn to hear Spike and are glad that dinner is ready so they are able to get the dinner party starting. Then Twilight, Starlight, and Sunset starts to growl a bit. Everyone else laughs when they hear the sound of hungry stomachs.

Twilight laughs feeling a bit embarrassed and says, "Um… let's head back to the dining room and have some dinner."

Everyone nods their head agreeing with Twilight and make their way. Cadence helps Sunset get up after being knocked down and show her where the dining room is. Flurry is still in Sunset hoof and gives Sunset a cute hug.

In the dining room:

Everyone is having dinner. Twilight is glad that she is able to be friends with another on of her friends, but she is think that next time will be under better circumstances.

As they are eating, Starlight turns to Sunset and asks, "So Sunset, what kind of stuff do you do in the other world."

Sunset starts to think about Starlight question and trying to figure out on how to answer it.

After some time thinking, Sunset answers, "My friends and I do lots of stuff. We band practice, go to the mall, the animal center, go to school and have school dances, and ended up with three magical events."

"What kind of magical events," Shining Armor asks curiously.

Sunset then explains to them the magical event that been going on at Canterlot High. Sunset feels a bit skeptic about telling them about her turning to a she demon and was being the Queen Bee of CHS. She then tells them about the sirens invading Canterlot High. After that she explains to them about the Friendship Games and how the human Twilight wanted to learn about the magic only to be pressured by her principal and classmates to unleash the magic only to be turned into a she demon. Everyone is amazed that she used the human Twilight device to collect the magic and transform her to help defeat what some called Midnight Sparkle and some called Sunset Daydream shimmer in the form she takes in the games.

After hearing the story, everyone is impressed about the story and wonder if there's anything else interesting in Sunset's life.

Princess Celestia laughs happily and says, "Sounds like you had an interesting time living in the other world Sunset."

Then Starlight angrily says, "I can't believe that the human Twilight's own principal and classmates pressured her into using magic even though they saw how dangerous it can be if not used properly."

"I have to agree. Magic can be used for magi thing, but if not used properly and carefully, it can cause some problems," Sunburst adds agreeing to Starlight comment.

Then Princess Celestia adds, "I remember Starswirl telling that he had no other choice but to send the sirens to another world, but it's amazing to see on how your friendship grew Sunset."

"Thank you princess," Sunset replies while her cheeks is blushing.

"Don't feel embarrassed Sunset. After you reformd you became a better pony or person and was able to use the magic of friendship as well," Spike replies happily.

Everyone is glad that Sunset is very happy. They are starting to think that since Sunset changed for the better, they are starting to think that Twilight is Sunset's teacher. Just then Princess Celestia, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence starts to laugh a little seeing on how Sunset.

"What's so funny?" Twilight asks sounding curiously.

Shining Armor stops laughing for a bit and says, "If I didn't know better I'd say that Sunset is like Twilly's other student."

Sunset, Starlight, and Twilight looks at each other with confused look on their faces. In a way Sunset is like Twilight's student but who live in a different world. Sunburst and Spike think it does make sense.

Then Spike happily."Yeah. Twilight always help Sunset give good advice when ever she needs it. Just like what…"

Spike is interrupted when Sunset uses her hoof to covers his mouth looking very upset and uncertain about something.

Sunset sadly says, "Can we not talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Princess Cadence asks curiously.

Twilight and Spike are starting to look very sad. Spike is also feeling guilty for being the incident up.

"What's wrong Sunset?" Starlight asks sounding very worried.

Then Princess Celestia comes over to Sunset and sadly says, "Please Sunset, tell us what wrong."

After seeing Princess Celestia pleading eyes, Sunset knows that Princess Celestia knows about the situation that happened a while back.

Sunset sighs sadly and sadly answers, "If you really want to know, it's because of what happened during the winter holidays."

"What happened?" Shining Armor asks sounding concerned.

"Long story short, this profile named Anon-a-Miss posted secrets all over the internet and I got blamed for it,"

"That's terrible," Starlight says with a shock.

Sunset starts to feel very upset and sadly answers, "It got worse when the girls believe that I did it to and all the postings wouldn't stop."

Everyone except Twilight and Spike gasp after hearing what Sunset said. They are surprised that Sunset friends haven't give her the benefit of the doubt and checked the fact.

"That's awful," Princess Celestia replies and puts her wing over Sunset.

"Yes it was," Sunset sadly answers while hugging Princess Celestia.

Twilight feels sorry for Sunset. Sunset really want's for forget about what happened and doesn't want to talk about it anymore.

Then Twilight explains, "I gave Sunset good advice and it was enough to convince the others to believe her. From what she told me after that, the human counterpart Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo confessed that they were responsible for starting it, but others students join in of the scandal."

"Apparently the reason why this started is because Apple Bloom feels left out and Applejack was spending time with Sunset and the others. The girls felt the same way and joined in to create tension between Sunset and the others," Spike adds sounding very sad.

"Wait a minute!" Starlight interrupts.

Everyone looks at Starlight with a confused look on their faces and are staring at her.

"So you mean to say that three girls started this because of jealously and other student starts to do because they thinks it's okay," Starlight replies with frustration.

"Afraid so," Sunset sadly.

Everyone is kind of surprised that 3 young girls cause this, but other students join the act. Flurry isn't understanding what is going on, but seeing Sunset sad is making her feel sad too.

Then Sunburst says, "I guess it's one of those situation when one thing lead to another and things gone out of control."

"So in a way not only The Crusaders and Sunset's friends are to blame, but everyone who posted the other secrets are to blame as well," Princess Cadence adds.

"And once the truth got out of what really happened, Sunset was showered with a lot of apologies," Spike replies.

Then with a sad smile Sunset explains, "That incident made me learned that tension can be caused easily and may cause pain on others, but I also learned that if you believe in your friendship then it's worth fighting for it. It also taught me that you need to forgive friends for making a mistake."

The others are glad that Sunset's friendship has been fixed and are glad that the incident is over with. They all can see that Sunset is still a little sad and decides to change the subject while they have the chance.

"So Sunset, do you want to talk about something else?" Sunburst asks reassuring Sunset."

"Like what?" Sunset asks sadly.

"Like, what are you going to do after the party?" Spike happily asks.

Sunset starts to feel better about wanting to talk about something else.

Sunset answers, "Well, tomorrow I'm helping with the school bake sale."

"Sounds yummy," Spike says happily while rubbing his stomach.

Everyone starts to giggle a bit when Spike starts to rub his tummy.

Sunset continues to explain to them about the bake sale and says, "Yeah. We're raising money to pay for a field trip to Camp Everfree."

The others are kind of curious about hearing the word Everfree. They figure that this Camp Everfree must be in a forest called Everfree just like the one in Equestria.

"So there's a Everfree Forest in your world as well," Twilight says sounding curious.

"Yes, but I checked it out and it looks so peaceful and nothing like the forest in Equestria," Sunset answers happily.

Sunset is glad that she get's to talk to everyone about her time in the other world. After having dinner and talking about their lives in their homes, it is time for Sunset to go back to home for the night.

Sunset and the others are at the portal and are going to say their goodbyes.

"I"m glad that we get to be friends," Starlight says happily.

"Me to Starlight," Sunset replies with a smile.

Then they both give each other. Then Princess Celestia comes and gives Sunset a hug.

Princess Celestia happily says, "And I'm very glad I get to see you again and seems you are doing well in this other world."

Sunset simply nods her head with a smile.

Starlight then turns to Twilight and asks, "Hey Twilight, think we can go see Sunset again sometime."

Twilight starts to think about Starlight's suggestion. She will love to see Sunset some time, but not when there's trouble going on.

Twilight happily answers, "Okay, but next time we'll let Sunset know ahead of time."

"I guess it's time for me to go. See you guys later," Sunset replies while waving her hoof.

"Bye," Everyone replies and waving their hooves good bye.

After saying their goodbyes, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Sunburst, and Flurry heart return to their home in the Crystal Empire while Princess Celestia returns to Canterlot. After a day they have, Twilight, Spike, and Starlight decide to turn in for the night.

In Starlight's room:

Starlight is really glad to have another friend and ended up with 6 more friends from a different world. Starlight turns in for the night and goes to sleep. She is that she gets to have wonderful friends in her life and can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.


End file.
